Encylopedia of Monster Girls
by DWAR
Summary: Tips and facts on what to do if your dating a non human female.
1. A

**_Info on Arachnes_**

When it comes to having romantic relations with an Arachne, their are a couple of things you must be aware of.

1: They like to play with their 'food'. Meaning that you will probably end up being restrained by their surprisingly strong webbing.

2: They will assume the dominant position in any relationship. Like all spiders, the female is the one with the power of life and death over their respective mates. Therefore be prepared to endure much emasculating.

3: They are VERY affectionate. So be prepared for a lot of inappropriate touching. Most females prefer the method of hugging their mate from behind, pushing their usually generous bosoms into the male's back while the short (in comparison to the rest of their legs) front legs hold the male in place.

4: And finally, What ever you do, DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT ever give an Arachne Caffeine. For not only does it make them drunk, it will also cause them become very affectionate with their partner, before they collapse into unconsciousness. So if you serve an Arachne coffee, make sure that their are lots of soft objects to cushion their fall, and do your best to place yourself in a position so that you will not be pinned to the floor by the drunk arachne's body.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._

 **Just a bit of silliness Lol**


	2. B

_**Info on Banshees**_

When it comes to Dating a Banshee, keep in mind the following tips.

1: Her appearance will frequently change from that of a yonger woman to an elderly crone. NEVER comment on this

2: Always wear heavy duty ear muffs when going out in public. They have the tendancy to scream when they feel someone's death approaching, and their piercing cry may result in hearing loss if proper precautions are not taken.

3: They will always be in a depressive state. So do not be discouraged if they cry at any attempts at humor. Merely means that they find your jokes funny.A crying banshee is a happy banshee.

4: If all possible, avoid bringing one to a hospital since their cries may induce mass panic.

5: And finally, what ever you do, If you must end a relationship with a Banshee, keep in mind that it is always the smart move to let her end things. If your the one that does so, well...look forward to a bunch of sleepless nights.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._


	3. C

**_Info on Centaurs_**

When it comes to having romantic relations with a member of the Centaur race, their are a couple of things you need to know.

1: They are somewhat sensitive about their breast size (which is larger than most non human species) So DO NOT make fun of them, lest you get a hoof to the head

2: They will act as if your a medieval lord, so be prepared if they act less like a girl, and more like a loyal knight. Though it must be said that they will defend you to the best of your abilities should your life every be in danger.

3: Their culinary skills mainly, if not entirely, involve vegetarian or dairy products. While nutrious, as a human you'll find the food very bland since Centaurs have more taste buds and are able to pick up more delicate flavours more easily.

4: And finally, if a Centaur girl offers to let you ride on her back, THIS is the equivalent of a MARRIAGE proposal. So be sure of your feelings for the girl before you say yes or no. And on that note...NEVER get on a Centaurs back without permission. This is considered to be sexual assault in their culture and will likely result in serious injury for anyone attempting this.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._


	4. D

**_Info on Dullahan_**

Tips for dating a Dullahan.

1: Their heads are able to live separate from their body, but they feel EVERYTHING that happens to the body even if separated.

2: Do not take their words at face value. They tend to over dramatize everything.

3: Graveyards, battlefields, and areas of tradgey are favorite dating places for their kind.

4: And finally, the best gift ideas for a Dullahan are tight scarves, depressing poetry, and books covering the afterlife.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._


	5. E

**_Info on Elves_**

When it comes to romance with an elf, keep these things in mind.

1: Their incredibly long life span makes it difficult for them to remember your name.

2: Most view themselves superior to humans, so don't take it too personally if they constantly comment on humanity's inferiority.

3: Keep them away from bright and shiny objects. They have a tendency to stare at them for days on end.

4: NEVER mess with their hair.

5: It is sometimes hard to tell the difference between a male Elf and a female one, due to the male's possessing thin bodies and delicate looking features.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._

 **Based off of Tolkein's work lol**


	6. F

**_Info on Frost Giants_**

When it comes to Frost Giants, there are a couple of things you need to know.

1: As their name suggests, their body is at such a low temperature that they feel like ice.

2: If they are excited or angry, they tend to loose control of their aura, resulting in a drop of temperature of about 30 degrees Celsius

3: A human can safely come into physical contact with a frost giant, but should dress warmly if they are together for a long period of time

4: If you feel like the relationship is coming to an end, let THEM make the first move to end it. Otherwise you'll either be frozen where you stand.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._


	7. G

**_Info on Gorgons_**

Gorgon's are a subspecies of lamia, ergo they are part woman, part snake. But their are several different things to consider when dating one

1: You piss her off, and her stare has the ability to render you motionless. Leaving you open to all sorts of punishment that could be avoided if your were mobile.

2: If shopping for head accessories, LET HER be the one to decide what to get. Other wise you may be seen as insensitive. So its best if you just say "WHAT EVER MAKES YOU HAPPY".

3: Be careful of her 'hair'. Some gorgon hairstyles are harmless, but other's may have the odd venomous species protruding from her scalp. Always make sure you know where you are in relation to a hospital.

4: Having reflective sun glasses is a good idea. Will prevent you from being frozen, and will make you look.

5: And what ever you do, NEVER offer negative or uncaring remarks to her appearance.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._


	8. H

**_Info on Harpies_**

 _This chapter covers the common type of harpy. Other breeds will be covered in the special edition._

Dating a harpy will provide many challenges for you.

1: Since their childlike in appearance, you may get unwanted attention for being in a relationship with one. Their naïve attitude doesn't help matters either, though they generally get smarter with age, though they still appear far younger than they are.

2: They have short memory spans, so do not trust them with remembering important dates or names. Though this can be avoided if you label something with an authoritative sounding title. Boss and Leader seem to do the trick.

3: They will leave the house on a regular basis. Their is nothing you can do to prevent this. To make it easier to locate a harpy, have them wear a dog tag around their neck or leg that details where they live. Will help massively if their picked up by the authorities.

( _Side note: have the identification look like an ankle bracelet or necklace, since the government is trying to avoid an incident by giving them dog collars)_

4: They will eat anything edible since they have no sense of taste, but that doesn't mean they can ingest everything. They are still capable of getting food poisoning, so prepare their food properly.

5: They are known to lay eggs every one in a while. Do not panic, just make them as comfortable as possible. If aid is needed, contact the nearest liminal exchange coordinator.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._


	9. I

**_Info on_** _ **Inugami**_

When it comes to having romantic relations with an Inugami, keep in mind these tips

1: They are extremely territorial, so once your in a relationship with one, be warned that they might see other females as a threat.

2: They have exceptional sense of smell, so they instantly tell where you've been, what you've been doing, and WHO you've been with.

3: They can hear certain frequencies, similar to a dog so if you need to get their attention, or try and break up a fight, a regular dog whistle is proven to be effective.

4: They are very loyal to the ones they deem their mate, and will stay by their side for the rest of their partners life.

5: The full moon as the same effect on Inugamis as it does with other liminals. BUT their are certain methods you can use to prevent yourself from being sexually assaulted. It is recommended that on a full moon you carry with you: 1 spray bottle of water (the colder the better) hand vacuum, or, and this has been proven to be most successful/expensive option, buy some top quality meat from the butcher for use in distractions while you barricade yourself in a secure room.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._


	10. J

**_Info on Jinn_**

Very little is known about female members of the Jinn species due to their scarcity, but what we know is this.

1: They have to obey 3 demands of the one that owns their lamp. ( _The government is still unsure of the reason for this)_

2: Their lower torso has the odd ability of transforming itself from smoke to a pair of legs.

3: Most are unaware of modern human culture, so they will be in awe of all they see.

4: While you can make one of your demands that they fall in love with you, it is viewed as akin to slavery in Jiin culture, so it is to be avoided.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._

 **Figured, why the hell not**


	11. K

**_Info on Kitsune_**

For dating a Kutsune, keep in mind these tips.

1: They have the ability to change their apperance

2: They have some similarities with a Inugami (i.e. sense of smell, sensitive hearing) but are more mischievous

3: Known for thinking up get rick quick schemes, which are generally successful when combined with their shape shifting abilities. Though be warned, they are easily carried away with their plan that might require some disciplinary action. Cold water spray, or depriving them of favorite snacks has proven to be effective.

4: ALWAYS ask their age when you date one. For since their able to change their appearance, that doesn't mean that they are legal age. Simplest way to check if your unsure of the age is to draw them a very HOT bath (or take them to a sauna) since high temperatures tend to cause them to revert back to their base form.

5: Their tales are extremely sensitive. Touching one in a gentle manner is considered to be an intimate act, so...keep your hands to yourself unless they tell you other wise.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._


	12. L

**_Info on Lamia_**

For dating a Lamia, keep in mind these tips.

1: They are VERY affectionate of their partners, but at times forget their own strength. So its best to have multiple first aid kits in your home, as well as a travel size one.

2: Most of their culinary dishes are considered to be inedible, if not toxic to humans.

3: While lamia's are willing to share their partner with other lamia (usually, not always) they are very hostile towards any other specieis, be they human or liminal, that show an interest in their romantic interest.

4: Lamias will require a external heat source when they sleep. This could be an electric blanket, hot water bottle, or even sleeping in a hot tub or sauna. But their preferred method is to use their partner as a body pillow to keep them warm. Be warned as they tend to tightly wrap their lower selves around their sleeping partner, and you will only place yourself in greater danger if you decide to leave.

5: IF you feel that you must reign in a lamia's more...aggressive/forward actions, grabbing the tip of their tail will cause them to stop what their doing, since it is the most sensitive part of their body.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._


	13. M

**_Info on Mermaids_**

For dating a mermaid, keep in mind the following.

1: If removed from water, their skin secretes a thin layer of slime, making it difficult for most clothes to remain on their body, so be careful of how you touch them in public, lest their clothes fall off.

2: Mermaids are very fond of tragic romantic literature. And all times strive to have a tragic romance for themselves, so be careful because they may put your life, or their life, in danger just to have it happen.

3: It is very hard to say no to a mermaid due to a betwitching aura all mermaids seem to have. Members of mermaid aristocracy or royalty have an even stronger aura, giving them the power to strip a human's free will. Given step 2, its safe to say that their lies great potential for danger.

4: Most mermaid's prefer to...have relations, in the water, so if your dating one be sure to stay in either shallow water, or have an oxygen tank readily available.

5: Most mermaid's are willing to accept the inclusion of a 3rd partner in a relationship, thus giving them the chance to play the role of the 'other women/mistress" and thus fulfill their tragedy fix

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._


	14. N

**_Info on Nekomata_**

For dating a Nekomata, keep in mind the following.

1: Neokmata's are proud, somewhat lazy, beings, so you have to work to gain their affection.

2: They will act like they are in control of the relationship, when really they know that its because of your hard work that the relationship is possible in the first place.

3: The have retractable claws that come out at will...BUT they may also come out on reflex IF they are in either a frightened or...excited state. So be cautious

4: Their ears are VERY sensitive. And scratching behind them will induce loud purring.

5: Like regular cats...they are addicted to catnip. But due to their sentience, it has been classified as a drug and as such, you may face criminal charges if your caught giving a Nekotmata catnip.

6: Once every year they go into heat. Their is no real way to avoid this. So if your Nekomata partner goes into season...the government recommends that the human drink lots of fluids until it passes.

7: Spray bottles are useful for negative reinforcement.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._


	15. O

**_Info on Ogres_**

When it comes to dating an Ogre, keep in mind the following

1: They are very self conscious about their body, apparently some of them are afraid that they might be too big to comfortably fit in with human society.

2: They have an enormous sweet tooth.

3: They are very kind in nature, but tend to get very emotional when upset. Best way to calm them down is to compliment them.

4: They are immensely strong, able to lift a full grown man by only using their pinky. Due to their excitable nature, its best if you wear heavily padded clothing to lessen any bruising that might develop during physical displays for affection.

5: When having...relations with an ogress, it is recommended that the human assume the dominant position, for obvious reasons. Its best if you have a fully stocked first aid kit..and 911 on speed dial just in case things get a little out of hand.

6: If offered a lap pillow by an ogress, accept it at once. Reports suggest that it is a very calming activity to do with a female ogre, and considering the high levels of stress that are common in a relationship with the excitable species, it is beneficial for your health to go with it.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._


	16. P

**_Info on Pixies_**

When it comes to dating a member of the Pixie race, keep this in mind.

1: Like harpies, Pixies posses youthful bodies. But as they get older they have the ability to change into more mature forms in order to enthrall humans.

2: They are generally fond of sweets, but tend to get extremely hyper active when they consume too much.

3: They are mischievous in nature, and will constantly prank you.

4: They aren't that fond of daylight and will seek to avoid it by either coming out only at knight, or living near a heavily wooded area.

5: What ever you do, do not go to a pixie music festival, as their music in vast quantities tend to send human's into a coma.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange_


	17. Q

**_Info on Queen Slimes_**

When it comes to romantic between humans and the Slime sub species known as the Queen Slime, keeps these tips in mind.

1: Like the rest of the Slime species, the Queen Slime is dependent on liquid in order to maintain its humanoid shape. However while it can do this with regular water, the Queen Slime prefers to obtain the liquid is requires from the bodies of humans, as it's considered to be a tastier and healthier option than just regular water. The more dehydrated the Queen Slime is, the more invasive they will be in their search for water, so always keep a large bottle of water handy if you happen to be out in public with a Queen Slime, otherwise you might end up the victim of a full slime body search.

2: What sets them apart from the regular slime species is their intelligence. While all slimes can increase their brain power by absorbing nutrient rich liquid, thereby being able to talk in complete sentences rather than childlike statements or copying what was said around it, a Queen Slime maintains its normal mental facilities, which are normally at around the level of a teenager or young adult, regardless of its physical state. However, as they shrink in size, their ability to differentiate between right and wrong becomes more difficult, meaning that they will use ANY methods to rehydrate themselves, and will not care if their actions would result in what would normally be classified as indecent.

3: Unlike most slimes, a Queen Slime can for a short amount of time retain its shape when exposed to large bodies of water that would normally dissolve regular slimes. However, if the body of water is high in salt or chemical content, this will cause the Queen Slime to experience mood swings that range from overly affectionate, to violently destructive. So if your going to the beach, or swimming pool, ensure that the Queen Slime is wearing water proof clothing if theirs a chance she may enter the water.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._

 **...**

 **Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter...Q is a really hard one to do lol.**


	18. R

**_Info on Ropers_**

Unlike other Monster Girls, who are mostly capable of controlling their more carnal urges when in public, a Roper lives for the soul purpose of propagating it's race, and tends to be classified as a parasite, rather than a natural monster girl. For like the undead, a Roper is the product of a virus changing the basic biology of a normal human, though it's primary advantage to the host lays in its ability to regenerate any wounds that may be inflicted to its new body, while a zombie girl will merely be able to survive any damaged dealt to her while keeping her scars.

As the primary goal of the Roper is reproduction, it will use any tricks to entice its target into mating with it. And since it needs large amounts of nutrients so it can grow into maturity, a mating can go on for days at a time before they are ready for reproduction.

Since they seem to lack all reason, the Cultural Species Exchange recommends only one thing for any male who finds himself the victim of a Roper's romantic intentions.

Ensure that your constantly hydrated during your time for a Roper, for their have been past incidents when agents have been alerted to a Roper Kidnapping, only to arrive too late as the man had been literally, sucked dry.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._

 **And heres R. Hope your all enjoying this :)**

 **And to answer _Flash Falcon's_ question, my favorite monster girls are: Arachne, Lamia, and Nekomata**


	19. S

**_Info on Scylla_**

When it comes to having a romantic relation with the Scylla species, it is important to keep these tips in mind for both you, and your multi limbed companion.

1\. Despite their seemingly bold nature, Syclla are very insecure and starved for affection. As such, they will always seek firm confirmation that their romantic returns their feelings. This can range from simple hand holding, chaste kissing, or more commonly, having the Scylla's tentacles roam possessively over your body.

2\. Like mermaids, a Syclla will secrete a thin layer of slime to keep themselves moist if their removed from the water. Which means that the potential for wardrobe malfunctions is incredibly high, especially since most Scyllas tend to be rather...large in the chest area.

3\. As is common with most, if not all female species, Scyllas are known to be very forward when it comes to having...physical relations with their romantic partners, so keep these 2 points in mind.

a). Keep an easily accessible source of water nearby, since you'll probably be prevented from leaving your bed for at least 12 hours.

b). Like Lamia, Scylla are notorious cuddlers. So what ever you do, DO NOT try to free yourself, for it will only result in a tightening of their grip around you, and possibly increase the Scyllas insecurity. So in order to both prevent your bones from being crushed, or having to deal with an emotionally upset woman, ACCEPT YOUR CURRENT POSISTION.

4\. And finally, keep in mind that Scylla are extremely territorial. So if your out with your Scylla meeting new people, always ensure that you introduce her as your girlfriend. This will help to not only alleviate her worries, but also prevent any misguided jealous outburst that she might do.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._

 **AND that's S.**

 **Playing round the idea of doing something similar to _Monster Girls Lust,_ albeit with the Monster Girls that are in this story, and more than a chapter of quicky experiences (i.e. guys in a relationship) Not sure when it will be done, but thinking as soon as this story is finished will do so.**

 **Anyways..Happy Holidays.**


	20. T

**_Info on Thunderbirds_**

When it comes to having a romantic relation with a Thunderbird, keep these tips in mind in order to ensure the safety of not only yourself, but others as well.

1\. The Thunderbird, like the common harpy, possesses a very child like body. So keep in mind that people will talk about how your relationship appears. And to ensure you don't run into legal trouble, have proof of age on you at ALL times.

2\. They possess the ability to create an electrical charge, and are fully capable of directing towards their enemies, and significant others. However, when used against humans, the lightening will cause them to experience an intense pleasure coursing through their body, and will result in the complete paralyization EXECEPT for the male reproduction organ.

3\. Unlike the common species, Thunderbirds are for the most part hedonists who will aggressively seek out a romantic partner so that they can have violent intercourse.

4\. If the Thunderbird becomes too excited, they can become paralyzed by their own lightning. However this is not seen as a problem for their species, since they not only enjoy attacking and violating their partners, they also enjoy BEING violated and attacked. Keep in mind that their are quite vocal when expressing their desires, so if your out in public, try to keep her in a relaxed state of mind. Otherwise, you might have to experience the shame of having a girl who looks like a preteen shouting for your to get intimate with her.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._

 **AND that's T.**

 **Happy New Year Everybody.**

 **Glad to see people like what I write. And because of all the positive reviews/favorites/followers...I WILL be doing a collection of oneshots based on the species in this encyclopedia...OR I could do a volume 2.**

 **Anyways...next one is U...so hopefully...wont be too long lol.**

 **REVIEW**

...


	21. U

**_Info on Unicorns_**

 _When it comes to having a romantic relation with a member of the Unicorn race, it is EXTREMELY important to keep these important facts in mind._

1\. While they share similar physical characteristics of the common breed of centaur, their personalities are more akin to damsels in distress rather than dashing knights. So they will expect their romantic partners to defend their honor, and act like the stereotypical knight.

2\. They are very protective of the chastity of not only themselves, but also their romantic partners. So if you've already had physical relations before, the likelihood of developing anything beyond friendship with a Unicorn is extremely unlikely.

3\. They will not engage in sexual intercourse before marriage, and will only have physical relations with their spouse. And during the courtship phase, the most that can be expected from them is FULLY clothed cuddling, chaste kissing, and hand holding. So if your intention is to have only a physical relationship, then you should look elsewhere.

4\. Their horns are extremely sensitive. Touching one without permission carries the same meaning as trying to mount any equestrian species without permission. And due to the intense sensation that the Unicorn can experience by having their horn touch, only their spouses are allowed to touch it.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._

 **ANNNND THATS U done.**

 **Now got to think of Monster girls fo Z...should be fun lol.**

.


	22. V

**_Info on Vampires_**

 _When it comes to having a romantic relationship with a Vampire, it is EXTREMELY important to keep these important facts in mind._

1\. They are a nocturnal species, which means that they are mostly inactive during the day. They CAN be out when the sun is shining, however they sunburn more easily than humans, not to mention they get dehydrated far more rapidly , so make sure you bring plenty of sun screen with you, as well as a readily accessible source of liquid on hand so they don't seek it from strangers.

2\. While they do need to consume a regular dose of blood (1 litre of blood a day is more than sufficient) they are capable of eating human food if their romantic partner is in a position where further blood letting is hazardous to their health. They can enjoy meat that has been cooked to a certain degree (i.e. Medium Rare, Rare, and Blue) as well as sushi and sashmi. All vampires have extreme allergic reactions to garlic, so DO NOT use it as a spice.

3\. They are an extremely prideful race, more so than Centaurs, so be careful never to insult their heritage.

4\. Taking blood directly from its source (i.e. sucking it out) is considered to be a highly intimate act due to the aphrodisiac effects that both the vampire and their romantic partner will experience during this exchange. And since it usually leads to more...physical expressions of romantic intent, its best to do this in privacy.

5\. It is possible for a vampire to get sick from sucking their romantic partners blood, though this can be cured by the ingestion of blood from another source. So a medical check up is recommended before you allow your vampiric partner to drink your blood.

 _6._ Though its still being verified what causes this to happen, allowing your vampiric partner to drain you for a prolonged period of time runs the risk of having yourself turned into a vampire as well. But BE WARNED, the vampirification process is more painful than that of a human turning into a zombie. For more detail on this process, we recommend you contact the Vampire Embassy since your new state grants you dual citizenship status.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._

 **4 more left to do :P Almost their lol**


	23. W

**_Info on Weresheep._**

 _When it comes to having a romantic relationship with a Weresheep, it is important to keep these important facts in mind._

1\. Due to the high quality of their wool, most Weresheep will choose to wear only the barest minimum of clothing since it acts as a more efficient shield against the cold and wet than anything produced by human kind.

2\. In the warm weather, it is important to keep them hydrated since a unshorn Weresheep can get over heated VERY quickly.

3\. Though they are capable of sheering themselves, this is not generally recommended since the sensation of removing their wool causes them to squirm uncontrollably. As such, they will ask for a steadier pair of hands, thought this might be difficult due to the fact that the reactions you receive will cause your mind to wander.

4\. Like the dairy breed of Centaurs, and the female minotaurs, Weresheep produce milk, and must regularly have it extracted by a GENTLE touch.

5\. It's generally better to avoid doing steps 3 and 4 within a short amount of time of each other. For both acts are extremely intimate if a Weresheep has their romantic partner help them with this, and while they are capable of controlling their more...physical urges than most liminal species, the act of being shorn then milked will cause them to be very need for physical affection.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._

 **3 More to go :P**


	24. X

**_Info on Xenomorphs_**

 _When it comes to having a romantic relationship with a female Xenomorph, it is EXTREMELY important to keep these important facts in mind._

1\. Due to the low birth rate of males (the ratio is 1 male born for every 100 females) a Xenomorph is willing to allow their partner to have..physical relations with other Xenomorphs in a manner that is similar to Lamia societies. The difference is that Xenomorphs will only allow their romantic partner to be shared with the immediate relations of their family (i.e. full blood/half blood sisters, first cousins, and on occasion the matriarch of the family).

2\. Due to the slightly acidic nature of their body chemistry, they are able to digest almost anything that would be considered even remotely edible. However the Cultural Exchange Officials suggest that you keep them on a primarily meat based diet.

3\. For some reason, they are able to exert more control over their mental facilities during the course of the full moon. HOWEVER, it is generally advised that you avoid them on this night if their are more than one in the general vicinity. And if this proves to be impractical/impossible, then your choices are to either call 911, or seek the safety of the Matriarch, whose position in the family is still acknowledged even during the full moon. However, this might lead to challenges of dominance between the Matriarch and your now influenced romantic partner, so only do this if you have no other options.

4\. Xenomorphs are fiercely possessive of what they deem to be theirs, so if your meeting with female friends or family members, always go out of your way to point the nature of the relationship you have with these individuals. Otherwise the situation might become...violent.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._

 **Not many well known monster girls that begin with X lol. Orginally going to go with Xill, but I think this is more plausible :P**

 **Y and Z are all thats left**

 **Yay :)**


	25. Y

**_Info on Yautja_**

 _When it comes to having a romantic relationship with a female Yautja, it is EXTREMELY important to keep these facts in mind._

1\. Like female Centaurs, Yautja will actively seek out those who are worthy enough to be their mate. However, unlike the Centaur, the Yautja's continued loyalty is based on whether or not you are able to provide them with a challenge. These contests are largely physical in nature, ranging from sporting activities to more...adult explicit ones. And while you don't have to be the one to win these tests, it is imperative for your continued relationship that you always cause your partner to work for her victory, otherwise she will regard you as less than worthy to be with her.

2\. Hit the gym regularly. While Yautja are able to respect the prowess of the mind, if you are to survive your relationship, it is best to get in shape. However you should take into consideration as to what type of hunter your romantic partner is. If she prefers feats of physical strength, focus on muscle building. If she prefers to chase down her quary, focus on cardio and endurance. While you will most likely always be physically her inferior, if you get in shape AND use your head, you will be able to remain in a relationshop with a Yautja.

3\. Avoid taking a Yautja to a sporting event, zoo, or museum as they will misunderstand the true purpose of these facilities.

4\. Like other liminal specieis, Yautja are carnivorous. However they prefer to catch and...process their food themselves before allowing it to be cooked, so its probably best for vegetarians/animal right activists to pursue a relationship with a Yautja.

5\. While relations between the 2 species have improved in recent years, it is generally best to avoid having a Yautja in the same room as a Xenomorph. ESPECIALLY if the Xenomorph happens to be female.

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._

 **ONE More to go lol.**

 **Figured that since I did the Alien...might as well do the Predator :P**


	26. Z

**_Info on Zombie_**

 _When it comes to having a romantic relationship with a Zombie, keep these facts in mind in order to achieve a successful relationship._

 _1\. Love bites are a big NO!. Zombie saliva that enters directly into the blood stream will result in their romantic partner turning into a Zombie as well. Kissing and other...fluid exchanges for some reason do not cause the human body to transform into a Zombie, but anything that punctures your skin will._

 _2\. They have no concept of pain. And while this might seem like a good thing, like other nerve killing diseases, this means that they don't noticed when they damage their skin. Indeed it is common to see many Zombies that are heavily stitched, in fact some Zombies prefer to showcase this, but its always better to be considerate of your undead romantic partner in case they want to preserve as much as their original flesh as possible._

 _3\. Learn basic sewing techniques. While it is possible to reattach a severed limb back onto the main body of the Zombie (though it is still unclear whether its the head or the heart that keeps the Zombie's body function) its always best to take your Zombie partner to a hospital to get them expertly patched up. However a temporary sewing job with needle and thread will restore them to mobility so its easier to get expert medical treatment._

 _4\. When engaging in acts of...physical romance, ensure that your Zombie partner is not stationary during this experience. Otherwise once the act is done and they go to sleep, they will wake up in the morning unable to move their limbs. This is only a minor inconvenience however since a quick rub down will get them mobile again. However its best to leave a Zombies bed AFTER they have woken. Otherwise they will be stuck until someone helps them._

 _5\. It is important to keep in mind that most Zombies operate under act first, think later policy due to the nature of their durability. While this personality trait is endearing in many ways, it can cause problems for both you and your zombie partner._

 _Written and Approved by the Cultural Species Exchange._

 **ANNNND FINISHED!**

 **First completed story YAY!**

 **Want to thank everyone for keeping up with this. And sometime in the future, will be writing a new story that's similar to** ** _Monster Girls Lust_** **or** ** _in Spite of a Nail_** **. But of course the girls will be taken from this story. Of course if anyone wants to copy this Idea...Go for it..more than happy to help.**

 **Anyways...Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
